Pretty girl
by Girlanachranism
Summary: Hermione has been through alot, the Dark Lord being defeated, and so many people she loved dying. Hermione is depressed after all of this. She is also hiding a secret from Harry and Ron. Please R&R Hermiones POV from my other story TWIST.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the story TWIST from Hermione's POV and sort of Malfoy's. I want it to be from Hermione's POV and Harry's, maybe later Ron's. Please R&R.  
  
Flash Back. Hermione sat cold on the damp dirt dungeon floor. She had been captured and there was nothing she could do to get away. Hermione remembered she had been dueling Pansy and she had been hit by the Cruciatic Curse and she fell onto the ground writhing in pain as Pansy laughed Hermione saw a bright green light flash Pansy scream and she blacked out. She had been here at the Malfoy Manor for two days. She hadn't eaten and Draco Malfoy had already made it clear that He would do as he pleased with her; so she was as stubborn as she pleased.  
  
"Get up mudblood. I have a proposal." He said sauntering in and dragging her to her feet. Hermione looked at him with hate and purposely collapsed onto the ground and Malfoy kicked her hard. Then sent a curse soaring her way. Hermione sat with tears in her eyes but refused to let them fall.  
  
"Do you want to live or not?" Draco Malfoy drawled with his smug smirk on his face.  
  
"What's it to you?" Hermione whispered. She would never admit it but she was terrified. She knew she was going to die. Ginny already had.  
  
"I have a proposal I said and if you want to be stubborn I guess you will have to just sit here and rot in the dungeons." Draco said ripping her to her feet.  
  
Hermione out of reflex slapped his face and watched him glare at her before slamming her to the wall and punching her in the stomach. Hermione fell to the floor wheezing and gasping for air. She lay there huddled up on the floor Draco though she looked tiny and figured he blew any chance he had at getting Hermione to go along with his plan. Draco slowly walked out of the dungeon, slamming the iron door closed behind him. As soon as Hermione knew Malfoy was gone she started weeping. He had punched her so hard she still couldn't breath properly.  
  
End of Flashback.  
  
Hermione found Harry in the thick throng of students and tugged at his sleeve. Hermione could see properly whom he was arguing with until she pushed herself at his side and saw Draco Malfoy standing there. She let a small smile slip to him and nodded. Harry looked at her quizzically and slowly herded her to the Great Hall where she took a seat next to Ron.  
  
"Ron are you okay?" Hermione asked as she started to cry.  
  
"No, I miss her so much. She was my only sister." Ron said as he pulled Hermione close to him and let her cry into his shoulder. Hermione didn't even listen to the rest of the names after the first boy had been sorted into Slytherin. Hermione just looked up at Malfoy and they locked ayes with one another. Hermione didn't know what feelings she had toward him but they weren't the same as they used to be. Sure he had used her, but he saved her life. Sure he beat her, but that was after he started to like her.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Hermione, I think I love you." Draco said as they walked through the thick grass in the forest, hoping to find some means of civilization after Lucius tried to kill her and his own son.  
  
"Um..." Hermione said taking his hand. "You used me." Hermione said whispering. She did allot these days. Draco though for sure she had slipped into depression. He had noticed deep cuts on her forearm when he had given her own room. He had to take everything with sharp edges away.  
  
"I know. That was horrible." He said squeezing her hand noticing she was wearing the silver engagement ring with diamonds encrusted into them.  
  
"I don't even know why I wear it." Hermione said as if sensing his thoughts.  
  
"I want you to always wear it." He said twisting it around and around on her finger.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Hermione sat in her chair and snapped back to reality when Harry's cousin was called.  
  
"Dursley, Dudley." Professor McGonagall called out as a big round boy sat himself on the stool. Dumbledore stood himself up and started talking and Hermione slipped back into her thoughts until Dudley was sorted into Slytherin when she found herself staring at him again. Hermione looked down at her ring finger. It had been bare since she decided she couldn't wear the ring. She sat remembering again. All she did these days were sit and reminisce  
  
Flashback  
  
Hermione stood in awe as Voldemort fell to Harry. Harry stood in the center of the room, his emerald eyes ablaze, sparks still sputtering from his wand. Voldemort was gone. Harry had found Hermione wandless in the dungeons and let her out placing a shield around her. Hermione sat wide eyed as she watched the battle; there was nothing she could do. Hermione ran to Harry and flung her arms around his neck, and they collapsed together crying in a huddle on the floor as The Ministry collected the Death Eaters. Hermione looked over Harry's shoulder to see Fudge checking Draco if he had the mark. He didn't. She looked back down at her finger to see the ring still there, and she looked up again as she heard him walked towards the stairs. Hermione let go of Harry as Ministry Officials took Harry away. Hermione slowly followed Malfoy up the stairs and called after him. He slowly turned around to look at her with a crooked little smile placed on his lips.  
  
"Hey Granger." Malfoy said walking towards her.  
  
"Uh... Hi." She said looking down at her feet.  
  
"What is it?" He asked seeing tears fall down her face. He quickly wiped it away and lifted her chin up. He bent in real slow and gave her a soft kiss and Hermione slowly pulled away.  
  
"Here." Hermione said pulling the ring off her finger and placing it in his left hand.  
  
"Wh..." Malfoy said looking at tears fall down her face as she turned and walked out of his life.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Hermione sat and waited as Dumbledore let them eat, she was starving yet she hardly ate.  
  
"Harry you look horrible." Hermione said looking around Ron who was for once not eating just sitting there playing with his food.  
  
"Thanks Hermione." Harry said to her.  
  
"No not that way, you look sickly, you're getting so thin." Hermione said batting at his big robes and looking at his big bony hand. "Eat something." Hermione ordered and Harry started to eat. Hermione was satisfied.  
  
Later that night Hermione sat up in the bathroom of the headgirls room. Malfoy was next door to her. Hermione slowly and carefully took apart the shaving blade and set the three razors onto the side of the pool like bathtub. Hermione slid down into the giant empty porcelain tub and watched as the blood trickled down the drain leaving little specs on the tub floor. Hermione sighed and tried to heal her arm. Apparently you can't heal self- inflicted wounds with an easy spell. Hermione carelessly rolled her sleeve up and climbed difficulty out of the bathtub. She felt like vomiting.  
  
A/N: that's chapter one. Don't try and kill me because I have Hermione all depressed. Wouldn't you be too if you saw your friends die, and had to go through so much? Okay, review. Don't be so harsh as to say this story sucks and I should never write again, it's my story I can do as I please. Okay now review. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Anyone want to BETA for me?  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hermione rolled out of bed and shivered when her feet hit the cold floor. Hermione slowly pulled on her pink silk robe and slipped into the bathroom. Hermione stood by her door and watched as Malfoy shaved his face.  
  
"Hey." He said as he rinsed his face off and went into his room.  
  
Hermione turned on the faucet to the giant pool and pushed at the dispensers that released the suds. Hermione put a lot of vanilla scent into her bath and when she was sure Malfoy wouldn't walk through the door she slipped into the bathtub.  
  
Hermione walked slowly down to the Great Hall and sat next to Ron. He sat staring at the seat in front of him. Hermione looked at him and greeted him.  
  
"Hey Ron." Hermione said touching his arm.  
  
"Hey Ginny." He began and stopped abruptly.  
  
"Oh, Ron." Hermione said pulling him into a hug.  
  
"Don't you see her?" He asked pointing at the seat in front of him.  
  
"No Ron, I don't" Hermione said getting up. He needed help.  
  
Hermione pulled Ron to his feet and dragged him up to the Nurses Wing. All the way there he kept calling for Ginny. He kept yelling at her to follow him or she would get lost.  
  
"What have we here?" The nurse asked Hermione who handed over a mad Ron.  
  
"He's gone mad." Hermione said sniffling.  
  
"Who wouldn't after their sister was brutally murdered in front of their own eyes?" She asked taking Ron by the hand and writing a letter to the Weasly's.  
  
"Where will you send him?" Hermione asked stupidly.  
  
"The Psychotic Ward at St. Mungo's" She said getting a white form out of her filing cabinet.  
  
"Why can't he stay here?" Hermione asked as Ron sat mumbling to himself about not being able to have a drink.  
  
"Would you like a drink Mr. Weasly?" the nurse asked him and he looked at her and nodded. "Would you like a lemon in it?" She asked pouring Ron a glass of water and placing a lemon on the side of the glass.  
  
"Why can't he stay here?" She asked again crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Because I have no medical degree in helping Him." She said handing Ron his cup as sat down on a cot.  
  
"Oh, when will..." Hermione was interrupted by Ron screaming.  
  
"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" He said pointing at the lemon that somehow managed to plant itself on Ron's leg.  
  
"What is wrong Mr. Weasly?"  
  
"It is attacking me; burning me!" he said frantically gesturing at the lemon and dropping his cup to shatter on the ground. Hermione quickly ran over to him and tossed the lemon on the floor.  
  
"Ron..." she said sighing as Ron began to sob.  
  
"You don't understand," he told me. "You will never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, understand. Do you understand me?" He asked looking at me blank, as tears fell onto his robes.  
  
I stayed quiet. I stared at him until I was sure he was back in lala land thinking Ginny was here, until I knew he was fighting off sleep due to mortal fear of the sneak attack of the lemons. (This is re-phrased. It is originally from the book The Body of Christopher Creed, by Carol Plum- Ucci. Great book, you should read it.)  
  
DIARY  
  
I had attended classes all day, not surprising that they gave me immense comfort, doing something normal. I had Potions today. It wouldn't have been terribly bad. I could have seen him then left, but I got the pleasure of double potions. I was stuck in the freezing dungeons. I never remembered them being so cold. Maybe because I have lost a tremendous amount of weight and my mother has me eating these delicious nutrition bars so I don't look completely anorexic. I am not anorexic. Well anyway. I don't know why I started this diary, probably to get the weight of the world off my shoulders. I had to endure two hours me glancing back at him and him staring at me. We have a new potions teacher. Snape was killed in battle. I hate to admit it but I miss him. Everyone I have grown up with is gone. I'm glad to have Harry and Ron, well just Harry now. They took him away; they took Ron away to St. Mungo's. It was awful.  
  
Hermione x  
  
A/N: I'm going to end ever chapter with a diary entry. Hope you liked this chapter. Please Review and e-mail me at Azbestbtrippinaol.com if you BETA for me. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't know If I sent this to my Beta, so pardon the mistakes.**

Chapter 3

Hermione sat down in the Headgirl/boy common room trying to concentrate on her homework. The truth was Hermione couldn't think about anything but Ron and how Harry seemed to fall apart more than ever; They were falling apart, everyone who was involved. It was that horrible the night Voldemort fell.

**Flashback**

_Hermione watched as Harry sent the final curse at Voldemort._

_"AVADA KADAVERA!" Harry bellowed on the verge of death from the lack of energy._

_"Ahhh..." Voldemort screamed as his eyes grew wide as green light engulfed him._

_"YOU WILL SUFFER, I WILL NEVER DIE! MY HORROR WILL LIVE FOREVER!" He screamed as a huge gust of wind rushed through the manor, shattering windows and anything glass. _

_Hermione saw Harry standing there, zombie like and ran over to him where they collapsed, sobbing._

**End of Flashback.**

'Funny,' Hermione thought. 'Even after he's gone he still has a knack for destroying lives.' Hermione said smirking as she picked up a book she had to use for her homework.

Hermione opened to an interesting page and began to read, anything to lose herself away from this world. Hermione was about to turn the page when she slammed the book shut and threw it under the black coffee table.

"I WILL NOT PROCRASTINATE!" Hermione said throwing her book down, she hadn't gotten much homework done because she was constantly procrastinating, trying to escape in a book, anything to lose herself. Hermione leaned down to retrieve the mangled book from the floor.

"Looks like you are procrastinating, though." He said.

Hermione looked up and saw a small smile play on his lips. Hermione fought not to go over to him. Hermione leaned back into the black cloth chair and opened the page to the spot where they had been studying earlier today. Hermione tried hard to ignore him, but she couldn't. She was aware of his presence seated in the chair in front of her. Eyeing her silently.

Draco Malfoy. Oh, how she loved him. He could never know though. Hermione snuck a look at him and saw his eyes lock with hers. Hermione quickly looked at the clock above his head as if it meant anything to her, but time these days seemed to never pass. She felt she would never ever die.

Hermione became fed up with him sitting there watching her every move. He didn't even try to be discrete. Hermione looked up again and saw him quickly look back down at his book. Hermione couldn't bear to look at him, yet she felt she had to. Every time she looked at him she remembered the way he forgot she wasn't a pureblood, but she also remembered the way he used her. Draco Malfoy had used her to get what he wanted and ended up almost killing her. Lucky for Hermione she managed to escape alive.

**Flashback**

_Draco Malfoy looked at her. He smiled his famous smirky smile but Hermione felt there was nothing there, no happiness, nothing. Hermione grasped his hand as they made their way down the cherry wood stairs and the small ring of Deatheaters. Hermione was trembling and she couldn't help it. _

_"Hello my Lord." Draco said kneeling down as Lucius gawked at him._

_"You can't marry that thing." Lucius spat at Hermione._

_"Sure I can." Draco said letting go of her as Hermione grabbed his hand again scared to death._

_"I think the boy could do good with her. She is the smartest mudblood at Hogwarts in forever," Voldemort said looking her up and down. "but then again she is a filthy mudblood. Potter's life would be miserable."_

_"I don't care. I can't believe the day my son has come to rebel against me." Lucius said raising his wand at them._

_"No, no." Voldemort said snapping his fingers as Lucius's wand ended up floating in the air in front of Hermione._

_Hermione grabbed the wand as fast as lightning (after she figured out that Draco had used her[or so she thought]) and shouted an incantation and disapparated. Hermione got away from the manor, only to have to return that same night. _

**End of Flashback**

Hermione exasperated, got up and stormed up the stone steps to her room, leaving Draco sitting there on the couch in the living room.

DIARY

I think it is absolutely stupid to address a Diary so I will never conform to the ways of others, okay? I have no idea what Malfoy thinks of me anymore. I know he never loved me. He used me. Used me in the worst way possible. Not even caring that he would kill me. He was going to save my life, but murder me too. He was going to let Lucius kill me and then when he was preoccupied he would kill his father. He would then gain Voldemorts approval. I figured it out. I wish I hadn't. I actually got to know him, the person behind the mask. I think I fell for him. I'm glad I did find out. I lived because of one stupid move, but everyone who wasn't there wonders how I made it out alive. I will never tell how I was treated and how Malfoy tried to kill me but he really saved my life. Pity me that I ended up seeing him again, about broke my heart and I remembered I had his ring. He actually looked hurt when I gave it back. I feel I will never die, but I will change all that soon. I need help. I know I do. Maybe me and Ron can room together at St. Mungos.

Hermione X

_**Authors note: Sorry it is super short, I'll post two chapters.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Here is chapter four, I can update faster now cuz they added the wordpad thingy to uploadable documents, so I can write more.**

Chapter 4

Hermione sat with Harry at the Gryffindor table. Harry was so quiet lately, that Hermione couldn't stand it. Hermione sat making him eat food, like she did every day, even though she hardly touched hers. Ron was still at St. Mungos, reports said he was due back before the end of the school year. He wouldn't be graduating with the rest of the 7th years.

There was also the fast approaching Halloween Masquerade Ball. Dumbledore said only seventh years were to attend, unless invited by a seventh year. Hermione had been hoping that Harry would ask her, but he didn't want to go, so Hermione was determined to go alone and have some fun, fun she hadn't had for months.

"Harry you are letting your grades slip!" Hermione said in Potions class the next day when Professor Stoyer passed back their foot essay's on Unicorn Blood. Hermione thought that subject was every irrelevant to the potions they were making.

"I know, but this teacher is so weird. I hate to admit it but I almost miss Snape." Harry said blushing a little.

"Yeah, same here." Hermione said as Professor Stoyer put the ingredients to their next potion on the board. Professor Stoyer was a tall brute, with curly gray hair, one gray eye and one golden green eye. Hermione could tell the Slytherins despised him.

Hermione felt odd suddenly and her skin crawled. Hermione looked around but everyone was doing their work. Hermione looked behind her to see Draco Malfoy doing his work with a wide smile spread across his face.

"Whats wrong Hermione?" Harry asked as his friend fidgeted in her skin.

"Nothing." Hermione said as Harry looked back and glared at Malfoy.

"Hermione I know it is none of my business, but what is going on with you and Malfoy?" He asked looking her dead in the eye.

"Your right Harry, it is none of your business." Hermione snapped filling up a little glass vial and dropping it off at the front of the class as the bell rang.

Three days later Hermione sat in front of her mirror in the head girls room. She had managed to get her giant Victorian dress on with the help of three little house elves that were more than willing to help her. Hermione still felt bad. Hair in tamed ringlets, make-up in place, Hermione looked like a princess. Hermione slipped on her cream colored pumps and hurried down to the Great Hall. Hermione was already late when she entered the room. It was magnificent. There were Halloween Jack-o-lanterns soaring high above the students and the floor was enchanted to look like the ceiling above them. There so many students, some dressed as zombies, witches, princesses, monsters, vampires, and even little animals. No one was recognizable.

Hermione sat down in a folding chair when she was accompanied by a boy with black hair.

"Harry?" Hermione asked looking harder at the man sitting next to her.

"Hey Hermione. Sorry I didn't tell you I was coming." He said grabbing Hermione's hand and kissing it.

"It's OK, I'm glad you could come." Hermione said loudly over the music.

"You look great." Harry told her as a slow tune came on.

"Thanks, you do too." Hermione told him as a man came over to Hermione.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked Hermione as she accepted.

Hermione stepped onto the dance floor with the mystery man. He steered across the floor holding her tight as Hermione held his left hand with her other arm around his neck.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked pulling up her mask.

"I am some one." He answered smiling at her from behind the black mask he was wearing.

"Please tell me?" She asked again slowing their stride.

"I will, later." He said quietly as they danced in peace. Soon the song stopped and Hermione curtsied as she found her way back to Harry.

"Who were you dancing with?" He asked her as she seated herself next to him.

"I... I don't know." Hermione said thinking. He looked familiar to her,but she just couldn't quite place him.

"Well would you like to dance, Hermione?" Harry asked as a faster song came on.

"Yes, I would." Hermione said taking his hand as they twirled around the dance floor laughing.

Hermione and Harry once again sat down on the black folding chairs and resumed their laughing and goofing around.

"So have you had any run ins with your pig of a cousin?" Hermione asked laughing.

"No thank god, I only usually see him here and there, since he is in 6th year potions, and 5th year transfiguration." He said laughing.

"Yeah, I have seen him around to, just staring at me. He is so strange." She said as she spotted the big bulk of Harry's cousin jumping around on the dance floor. Suddenly another slow song struck up and she saw Dudley making his way over to her. Harry had just left to get some pumpkin juice and she was sitting by herself. Dudley waddled forward to her and was cut off by her mystery man.

"Dance?" He asked again as Hermione greatfully accepted.

"How are you?" he asked her mid-way through the song.

"I'm good, how about you?" Hermione asked smiling at him. Hermione really like this person. Hermione felt him touch the extravagant mask she was wearing as he moved it up wards so he could see her face again.

"I'm fine." He said as he slowly left a small kiss on her lips and walked away swiftly as the song ended. Hermione touched her lips with her hands and slowly made her way back to Harry.

"Hey Hermione." He said as she sat down next to him, replacing her mask. Hermione stayed there until the end of the ball, when he came up to her and asked her to dance. He slowly led her out to the gardens that were decorated for the occasion and sat Hermione down on one of the stone benches.

"I know you will hate me, but..." He said pulling his mask off. Hermione gasped as she got up and left him seated there along in the garden.

DIARY

_He is evil, and ignorant bastard who only cares for himself. He dyed his hair black, but it was still him. He asked me to dance for his own pleasure, not caring about my feelings. He will never, ever, ever know how much I love him, how much he means to me, how much I hate him. Never. I see him every day, yet we never exchange words, just little glances that mean nothing. Harry is healing emotionally, eats willingly smiles freely. Yet I still want to die. My life is ruined. I don't even know why._

_Hermione x_

_**A/n: I am thinking about Hermione getting pregnant in futer chapters, would it bother anyone? Tell me, buhbye. xBrittany**_

__


End file.
